Leon Lonewolf
Leon Peterson (born March 11, 1988) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Classic Wrestling Federationon on its Showdown brand, Xtreme Wrestling Federation on its Collision brand, WWE Legacy™ on it's ECW brand, Inferno Championship Wrestling on it's Eruption Brand and the Tilli Wrestling Federation on it's Retribution brand under the ring name Leon Lonewolf. Early Life Lonewolf was born in Coon Rapids, Minnesota His parents were killed while he was very young by a serial killer. He lived on the streets of throughout his young life. He was a varsity swimmer and tennis player at High School as well as a backyard wrestler. He is close friends with ECW Superstar Brownlee, whose family unofficially adopted during his High School career. Lonewolf first joined an Indy Federation, where he was knownas Dark Inferno. He got the name from his gimmick back then, which was adark figure who was a pyromaniac (like the Brothers of Destruction in 1 body) His last match before the company capsized as an Inferno Match for the world title, in which he lost. World Wrestling Entertainment: WWE Legacy™ (2009-Present) Florida Championship Wrestling After Brownlee signed a contract back in late 2008, Lonewolf wanted to return to the wrestling business, but was arrested for 1st degree murder, in which he did not commit. His record was wiped clean and was released in July, 2009. Lonewolf signed a contract to WWE a week later. Lonewolf debut on FCW in a 10-man Battle Royal to determine the #1 Contender for the FCW Heavyweight Champion, but was eliminated by Tyler Reks. His first and only match in the FCW is a loss to Vance Archer after Archer countered a Burial Ground with a neckbreaker. Leon Lonewolf was set to face Lago Shakespere for the FCW State Championship on a special 2-hour FCW event but FCW was cut from the WWE program. Move to the Main Roster After competing in multiple Dark Matches at WWE Legacy™ Events, WWE Legacy™ Officials made the decision to call Lonewolf up to the Main Roster. He made his first appearance on the October 13, 2009 edition of ECW joining ECW Superstars Brownlee and Hunter Steel in a three-on-one assault against the Unified Tag Team Champions, Batista and Chris West. It was announced that same night that Lonewolf would make his Official Debut in a three-on-two Handicap Match at No Mercy, where he would team with Brownlee and Hunter Steel to challenge for the Unified Tag Team Championships. Lonewolf's team lost when Hunter Steel was hit by a Rapidfire Plunge and a Batista Bom . Lonewolf and Brownlee are participating in a Tag Team Tournament, where the winner will face Batista and Chris West at Survivor Series. Both won their first match surprisingly against Zach Ryder and The Great Khali on the November 4th edition of ECW and MVP & Kofi Kingston on the November 14th of Smackdown. They will face Matt Hardy and R-Truth on the next Raw in the Final Round. Classic Wrestling Federation (2009-Present) In late 2009, Lonewolf signed a contract for Classic Wrestling Federation. In his debut promos, he displays an gimmick of honor, not tolerating with any dirty fighting. He also displays a gimmick in which he holds a demonic spirit that will randomly appear, usually when Lonewolf suffers enough damage or his anger becomes dangerously high. The spirit can also communicate with Lonewolf, but usually bragging about helping Lonewolf becoming the first RoH (Ring of Honor) Undisputed Champion as well as the first OVW (Ohio Valley Wrestling) Undisputed Champion. Lonewolf debut on the December 12 edition of Saturday Night Showdown to a loss against James Baker. After the match, Rob Osborne attacked both Baker and Lonewolf with a Badd Dream. At the end of the show that same night, Lonewolf along with everyone in the locker room came out and brawled in the arena, attacking CWF World Heavyweight Champion Mangus Thunder, and his assistant, Keith Daniels. After the show, Lonewolf requested a match against Rob Osbourne. Instead, Lonewolf faced Blood, Eddie Noble, Alex Ruettiger and Simon Jacobs in an Elimination Match on the January 2nd edition of Showdown. Lonewolf was able to revive the Gogoplata, as he calls the Wolven Assault, and eliminate Jacobs. Lonewolf was the last eliminated by Ruetigger via Party's Over. During a promo, Leon's alter ego revealed that he lied to Lonewolf about the RoH and OVW and said that he was in a coma after a car crash the whole time. During the crash, the demon accidentally fused with Lonewolf and will remain with him until death. During the same promo, he talked bad about some of the heels of the CWF, including Chamical X, TJ, Rob Osborne and Mangus Thunder. Lonewolf participated in the LMS Battle Royal at Last Man Standing, entering at an impressive number 17 before he was eliminated a minute later by Pledge Alligence. Lonewolf lost to Alex Ruetigger in a rematch on the January 16th edition of Showdown. Lonewolf was the guest referee on the January 22nd edition of Showdown, where Jamie Noble defeated Alex Ruetigger after interference from Blood. After a 2 week break, Lonewolf faced Bob Osbourne, Terry Richards, and Eddie Noble on the February 20th edition of Showdown in a Fatal Four Way #1 Contendership match to for the CWF Unified Champion against Mariano Fernandez for the title at Night of Champions V: Liftoff. Lonewolf lost the match after Richards connected his finisher, Shock Turn. Lonewolf teamed with Legion of Shadows member Israel Steele in a losing effort against the Osbournes. After the match, Steele attacked Lonewolf, putting him out of action for an unknown amount of time. Xtreme Wrestling Federation On January 5, 2010, Lonewolf signed a contract with a new company called Xtreme Wrestling Federation. Lonewolf joined in the fight for the XWF Hardcore Championship that TJ Tilli has activated under 24/7 rules, where the title can be defended in an official match or anywhere in the world as long as a official referee is in the area. During a backstage segment, Rocky Ali assaulted Tilli with a Steel Chair, but Lonewolf pulled Ali away,seemingly helping Tilli, but turned on Tilli with a Kendo stick and a Steel Chair, claiming he will challenge Seth Omega for the XWF Intercontinental Championship and not him, thus turning heel. He debut at Collision 3, defeating XWF World Champion Jason Callaway. At Xtreme Rumble, he defeated Kyle Skype and Johnny "The Chosen One" for the XWF Intercontinental Championship. On the same night, Lonewolf was revealed to be Rocky Ali's mystery partner and he and Ali were self-crowned XWF Tag Team Champions, becoming the 3rd man, after TJ Tilli & Seth Omega to hold 2 titles at the same time and the 2nd, again after Seth Omega, to hold 3 of the 4 XWF titles. Leon retained his title against Tilli, but was attacked by Brownlee and Tilli. Both Brownlee and Lonewolf were sent to the hospital after the chaos ended, forcing Lonewolf to vacate his titles. Lonewolf returned the next week, facing Steve Storme to a No Contest. Before ther match began, he challenged Storme to an Inferno Match for the Intercontinental Championship in 2 weeks. Lonewolf and Ali will cash in their Rematch Clause against Storme and TJ Tilli next week for the Tag Team Championships. Tilli Wrestling Federation (2010-Present) Due to Tilli's injury, Lonewolf was asked to temporarily run the Tilli Wrestling Federation until his return. As a reward, Lonewolf was given a contract to wrestle for the TWF on it's Retribution brand. In Lonewolf's debut match he defeated John "Bradshaw" Layfield to qualify for the Steel Asylum match at No Way Out. In his next match, at Retribution 4.4, he defeated Paul London in a singles match. At No Way Out, Lonewolf was kicked off the asylum by TJ Tilli, the eventual winner, igniting a feud between the two. Lonewolf qualified for the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at Wrestlemania, defeating Atlas Adams. Inferno Championship Wrestling (2010 - Present) Lonewolf and Brownlee worked together to create Inferno Championship Wrestling. Lonewolf works as a normal wrestler. He debuted on Eruption 1.1, defeating Chrys Genocide in a Ladder Match to qualify for the ICW Championship the next week in an Inferno Match, in which he defeated TJ Tilli for the title. Personal Life Lonewolf currently resides in Anoka, Minnesota, living in a decent home next to the High School where he sometimes talks to students about professional wrestling. Lonewolf is a hardcore Otaku (Anime/Manga fan). His favorite series are Neon Genesis Evangelion, Inuyasha, Naruto, One Piece, Initial D, Yu-Gi-Oh, Death Note, and Bleach. Lonewolf is planning on taking the week of April 18 off due to the Anime Detour convention in Bloomington, Minnesota. Lonewolf is also a hardcore gamer, usually playing his Playstation 3, PSP, or Nintendo DSi. His favorite games include'' Pokemon, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Need for Speed, Halo, Gears of War, Call of Duty, WWE Smackdown vs. Raw,'' the Xenosaga Trilogy, Supemash Bro. Brawl, and the Kingdom Hearts series. During some of his high school Anime & Gaming Clubs, he would cosplay several anime and video game characters such as Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart, Chaos, Master Chief, Light Yagami, and Sephiroth. He even lost a bet with several friends and cosplayed as Rei Ayanami one day, in which he immediately removed, commenting "There's no way in hell I look good dressed as a female. That adds another reason why I'm not getting a sex change." After graduation, Lonewolf attended the Dunwoody College of Technology, where he majored in Architect and minored in Video game design. Lonewolf was arrested on October 21, 2009 for 1st degree murder, in which he did not commit. He plead not guilty. He was tried and was found not guilty, after Anoka County sheriffs found the real killer. During the trial, his close friend, Brownlee, moved to Michigan to train for the WWE. Lonewolf is known to Roleplay. He likes to roleplay in almost any type of RP, from TV/Movie remixes to School Roleplay. Lonewolf loves listening to Alturnative rock, Punk, Metal, and Techno. His favorite artists include As Blood Runs Black, All That Remains, Skillet, Basshunter, Rev Theory, and DJ Splash. He also likes listening to Japanese/anime music, listening to The Black Mages (a Final Fantasy remix band formed by Nobuo Uematsu), Dir en grey, and Girugamesh as well as numerous anime themes such as the Evangelion opening and the japanese Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's opening. Although he rarely plays anymore, Lonewolf played violin in his High School career. He also plays guitar in his spare time. Lonewolf had 1 girlfriend, Momo Uzuki, who was killed by a drunk driver just moments before their graduation ceramony. A week later,Lonewolf was struck by the same drunk driver. This was where some believed that Ryuk, the shinigami demon that possess him now, fused with Lonewolf to save his life. In Wrestling Entrance themes "Maybe I'm a Lion" by The Black Mages (CWF, XWF) *'Entrance Description:' "Maybe I'm a Lion" plays through the P/A and flames and fireworks go off synchronized with the music. 12 seconds into the song, Firework go off one more time and Leon Lonewolf appears in huge pop. Leon makes his way down the ramp in a normal pace, but taking time to socialize with fans.He makes his way to the ring, climbs up the turnbuckle, taunting the crowd by extending his thumb, middle and little fingers of both hands in the air: his symbol of honor. He climbs up another turnbuckle and taunts again. He jumps down and readies himself for the match." Nicknames *'"The Honorable Demon"' *"The Animal With a Heart of Gold" *'"CWF's Resident Schitzophrenic" '(Bestowed upon by Bobby Crane and Terry Richards) *“Mariano’s Sidekick But Nothing More Than That” (Bestowed upon by Terry Richards) *'"Leo the Lionhearted"' (Bestowed upon by Rob Osbourne) Signature Weapons *Singapore Cane (named Raito) *Katana (named Yami) *Steel Chair Finishers *''Lionheart'' '''(Falling Powerbomb - XWF/Last Ride - CWF, WWE) *Wolven Assault' (Modified Gogoplata)* *''Burial Ground (Tombstone Piledriver, sometimes from the 2nd rope) (FCW) Signature Moves *Lionsault *Chokeslam* *''Liontamer'' (Elevated Boston Crab with a knee to the opponent's back or neck) *Dragon Suplex *One-handed Bulldog *Tiger Suplex *Choketoss* *Spinebuster* *Big Boot *Clothesline *Huricanrana *Enzuigiri *Military Press Drop* *Two-Handed Choke* *''Flashback'' (Sleeper Slam, sometimes to an oncoming opponent) *Standing Moonsault *Suicide Dive *''Fiery Heart (Double underhook transitioned into a Backbreaker) *''Side Effect'' ''(Wrist-lock sitout sideslam, sometimes from the top rope) *DDT *Uppercut to the opponent's throat *White Russian Leg Sweep (with Kendo Stick) *Hip Toss *Cross Body Block *Darkness Choke* *Crucifix Headscissors *Shining Wizard '''Taunts *Symbol of Honor (extending thumb, middle and little fingers of both hands in the air) *Rolls eyes into their sockets* *Plays Possum that leads to a Wolven Assault* *Flexing thumb, index, and middle finger in the shape of a claw, before leading to a Lionheart. Championships and Accomplishments *'Xtreme Wrestling Federation' **XWF Hardcore Championship (95 times) **XWF Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **XWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Rocky Ali (1) *'Inferno Championship Wrestling' **ICW Championship (1 time, current) Trivia (*) Only used when in demonic mode (CWF) External links Category:American wrestlers